Semiconductor packages are used in a wide variety of products including micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) devices. A MEMS device typically includes a MEMS sensor die that converts a physical phenomenon, such as pressure, acceleration, sound or light, into an electrical signal and an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) controller die that controls operation of the MEMS sensor die.
Due to inherent difference in MEMS-based sensor stimuli, separate packaging technologies are utilized for inertial measurement (IM) sensors and environmental (ENV) sensors. An IM sensor (e.g., accelerometer, gyroscope, magnetometer, etc.) is packaged such the IM sensor is fully molded, encapsulated, or otherwise fluidically-sealed within the package since the IM sensor does not require fluidic interaction to the environment surrounding the package. However, an ENV sensor (e.g., pressure sensor, humidity sensor, temperature sensor, gas sensor, acoustic sensor, optical sensor, etc.) is packaged such the ENV sensor is not fully molded, encapsulated, or otherwise fluidically-sealed within the package since the ENV sensor requires fluidic interaction with the environment surrounding the package in order to sense various environmental properties. As such, an ENV sensor is packaged within a cavity that is fluidically exposed or otherwise has access to the air of the environment surrounding the package. Such disparate requirements of IM sensors and ENV sensors have prevented integration of such sensors in a single package platform.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.